Et si on prenait de nouvelles résolutions
by Di-Bee
Summary: Une soirée de réveillon, des surprises..., et une branche de gui, qui a la bonne idée de se trouver là ;- Je note ici la participation active de miss Semper' à cette fic, sans qui, j'aurais sans doute baissé les bras, sur la longue route du J ...


Titre: Et si... on prenait de nouvelles résolutions, ensemble...

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Une soirée de réveillon, des surprises..., et une branche de gui, qui a la bonne idée de se trouver là ;-) Je note ici la participation active de miss Semper' à cette fic, sans qui, j'aurais sans doute baissé les bras, sur la longue route du J²...

Rating : K

Pairing : Gibbs/Jen, ...

Notes de l'auteur : Je note tout d'abord qu'il s'agit d'u challenge auquel j'ai répondu sur le forum de Bluelight.

Merci à MIDSHIP.

Ensuite, je tenais à porter aux nues une shippeuse que j'adore, elle et ses idées loufoques, parce que, c'est grâce à elle, que cette fic, ou du moins, une bonne partie d'un passage existe : du J², je la nomme, mais, une bonne partie des lecteurs l'auront sans doute reconnue ; Semper', et oui, elle a encore frappé, et fort, par dessus, le marché !!  
C'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu l'inspiration fatale, devrais-je dire, pour le passage, que je vais mettre en italique, pour les non amateurs de ce ship...parce que, le passage en question, on peut s'en passer, ça reste un peu J², tout de même, mais, avec...'ttention  
Les passages en gras sont les nombreuse contributions par idées plus ou moins loufoques interposées de la miss citée plus haut, tu vas les avoir tes droits d'auteuse

Certains reconnaîtront un clin d'oeil, dans cette fic, à quelque chose... de musical, je n'en di..(sic) pas plus!!

Petit Ps, perso, les mets du repas, que j'ai décrits, sont pour la plupart... comment dire, ceux que je préfère dans ce genre de fêtes, même si je ne mange jamais de lasagnes aux fêtes de fin d'années !!

Il n'est pas exclu qu'une prochaine fic vienne se greffer sur celle-ci...qui vivra verra ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous ;-)

Histoire :

Elle se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là, franchement, ce réveillon entre collègues avait pris un sacré tournant. Quel gage stupide, perdre ce genre de paris, ça donnait toujours un résultat ... surprenant !

Une bonne surprise, piqûre de rappel, pas forcément utile, elle se demandait juste comment elle allait se sortir de là !! Ah, vraiment, mais quel ...elle allait tuer ceux qui avaient organisé ça... et ceux qui l'avaient vu aussi, c'était la seule solution.

À commencer par lui, et son petit sourire, il lisait bien en elle, ah, le b, pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus, elle ne lui en veuille pas !

Tout avait commencé avec cette invitation d'Abby, dont elle avait été la première étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à faire partie de la liste des invités, mais contre toute attente, elle s'était retrouvée avec toute l'équipe de son ancien amant. L'ambiance, de par sa présence, avait d'abord été un peu tendue, mais après quelques blagues lancées par DiNozzo, elle s'était détendue, parfois les blagues sexistes servent à quelque chose : unir les femmes.

Ziva et elle avaient envoyé un regard assassin au pauvre jeune homme qui voulait juste essayer de faire rire ses collègues, et ça s'était soldé par un éclat de rire général. D'abord Abby, puis McGee s'étaient mis à rire, suivis par Ducky et toute l'équipe au grand complet, Jen y compris . Elle aurait eu du mal à trouver meilleur endroit où passer le réveillon. La Maison Blanche ? Non merci !

Le repas était succulent : la jeune gothique avait sollicité chacun de ses invités pour un plat. Elle lui avait demandé un dessert, et s'était chargée pour sa part du plat de résistance, auquel personne n'avait résisté ! Aidée de Tony, elle avait concocté des lasagnes, à tomber par terre, cascade non sciemment réalisée par Palmer, qui avait voulu ramasser sa serviette, tombée à ses pieds, et qui avait été victime d'un coup de coude « maladroit » de Ziva, s'en étaient suivis moult éclats de rire aux dépens de l'assistant du Docteur Mallard. Le jeune homme avait bluffé tout le monde, par le dessert qu'il avait lui-même apporté, ils avaient décidé de se partager la tâche, du fait du nombre de personnes à nourrir : bûche de Noël, glace aux fruits rouges . Celui de la jeune femme, plus classique, mais néanmoins apprécié, avait été dégusté jusqu'à la dernière miette : mousse au chocolat, avec moustaches de circonstance. Gibbs s'était chargé, sans surprise, du café, fort à souhait, à ses souhaits...peut-être moins à ceux des autres...mais, même pour le jour de l'an, personne ne croyait, encore, aux miracles...

Ducky avait décidé d'étonner ses convives par une entrée... fracassante : des escargots, il n'avait d'abord pas dit ce que contenaient les coquilles, tous les convives s'étaient plus ou moins méfiés, la directrice et Gibbs avaient compris, ils s'étaient déjà faits avoir... quelques années plus tôt ! Mais n'avaient pas gâché la surprise. Ziva, elle, s'était doutée assez rapidement, de ce qu'elle mangeait, mais, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire. Une fois que toute la tablée eut goûté à sa préparation, le légiste révéla aux convives ce qu'ils venaient de déguster. S'ensuivirent quelques crachats de la jeune gothique et de l'informaticien, une tentative de Ziva d'éviter à son coéquipier cinéphile de s'étouffer, et un éclat de rire de Jen et Gibbs, leurs regards complices n'avaient échappé à personne, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à en faire les frais.. plus tard dans la soirée.

Abby, qui avait tout organisé et réfléchi quelques semaines auparavant, avait exposé son idée, initiative adoptée à l'unanimité. Comme ils ne s'étaient pas réunis à Noël, **faute de possibilité**, c'est-à-dire Abby avec McGee, Ziva avec Tony, Ducky avec sa mère, Palmer avec sa famille, Jen dans son bureau, et Gibbs avec son bateau, Abby avait proposé que chacun pourrait faire un cadeau à un autre de ses invités. Ils avaient tous été d'accord, même si certains avaient peur du résultat ! Les noms avaient été tirés au hasard, par un logiciel spécialement conçu à cet effet par les deux pros en informatique, que sont McGee et Abby. Personne ne savait ce qu'avaient les autres, ni qui avait pu obtenir son nom. Abby avait fait circuler un mail, demandant à chacun de présenter rapidement ses centres d'intérêts, s'en étaient suivis d'inévitables dérapages, chaque mail étant envoyé à chaque personne, la majorité des personne ayant répondu pour quelqu'un d'autre, ainsi Gibbs, dont l'usage de l'ordinateur était maladroit, s'était fait avoir par Tony, et dans centres d'intérêts s'étaient retrouvés : "Les rousses, mon bateau, et le café".

Toute personne ayant lu le mail avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, sauf que Tony avait oublié de l'effacer de la boîte d'envoi... Et que par conséquent, l'arrosé avait compris l'arrosage, et l'arroseur s'était fait battre sur son propre terrain... Un moment d'inattention du jeune cinéphile lui avait valu une mise à jour de ses centres d'intérêts : "Les filles, les films, et surtout les deux réunis".

Que des gamins, avait, dans son bureau, rigolé la directrice, mais, ça avait au moins eu le mérite de la détendre entre deux entretiens guindés...

Ainsi, après ces quelques blagues informatiques sans conséquence, hormis quelques fous rires incontrôlables, chacun avait réussi à trouver le "cadeau parfait" pour la personne que le logiciel lui avait désigné... Restait à constater, auprès de ladite personne, l'effet du cadeau.

Quand fut arrivé le moment de l'échange, Abby demanda à chacun d'aligner les paquets sur la table préalablement emballés de papier noir, avec les noms de leur destinataire. Ils avaient ainsi été mélangés avec soin par la jeune gothique, et la distribution avait commencé.

Jen avait ainsi reçu L'Art de la Guerre, de Sun Tzu, après observation attentive, lunettes obliges, elle reconnut l'écriture, et lança un sourire à l'assistance. Elle avait compris. Gibbs fut ensuite servi, et "récolta"... le Guide du savoir vivre, **spécial petits caractères, pour l'obliger à porter ses lunettes**, dixit la note qui figurait à côté du nom, quand il montra au reste de l'équipe la nature de son cadeau, tous éclatèrent de rire, d'autant plus lorsqu'une tape résonna sur la tête de DiNozzo. "Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai besoin??"

Personne ne lui répondit, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins ... Tony reçut ensuite son cadeau, le seul titre de son livre le fit sourire et fit comprendre à tous le nom de la personne qui lui avait offert la Méthode rapide d'apprentissage de l'Hébreu. Ziva découvrit à l'intérieur de son paquet un dictionnaire d'argot et d'expressions américaines, elle salua Jen, et lui déclama quelques phrases en hébreu avec un grand sourire, entretien que seules les deux femmes comprirent, Tony n'ayant encore lu que le titre de son présent...

Puis, McGee se vit offrir un livre de science-fiction par Palmer, avec comme explication sur la carte que ça lui permettrait de s'inspirer de quelque chose d'autre que de ses collègues de bureau dans son prochain livre, et qu'il pourrait ainsi discuter des heures avec Abby, à nouveau, sur les crop circle. La jeune laborantine découvrit, émerveillée L'Histoire des Gothiques au fil des années, offert par McGee avec le commentaire suivant : "Je l'ai lu, et je crois que c'est le livre le plus complet sur ce thème qu'on puisse trouver... dans notre langue ! "

Puis vint le tour du légiste, à qui Abby remit son cadeau avec deux bises qui claquèrent sur ses deux joues : **un recueil d'histoires insolites**... nul doute qu'il n'en eût aucun besoin pour en abreuver les oreilles de ses collègues, mais que comme il adorait les anecdotes... Pour finir, Palmer reçut une biographie de Rachmaninov, compositeur favori du jeune homme.

Les douze coups de minuit n'allaient pas tarder à retentir, tous s'entre regardèrent, et jetèrent un coup d'oeil méfiant à la branche de gui suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Ducky proposa un jeu. Chacun devait poser une énigme à quelqu'un d'autre, si la personne ne trouvait pas la réponse dans la minute, elle recevait un gage. Il commença par demander à Palmer le nom de l'inventeur de la guillotine, épreuve passée haut la main par le jeune assistant, qui avait été passionné, il y avait déjà quelque temps , par l'étendue l'étendue des connaissance du légiste dans ce domaine. Il posa ensuite une énigme à Abby : Quelle était la couleur du cheval blanc d'Henri IV ? Contre toute attente, celle-ci mit quelques instants à trouver la réponse, sans cependant dépasser le temps imparti. Elle s'adressa alors à la directrice, lui demandant combien d'exemplaires de son livre avait vendu McGee... La directrice soumit quelques propositions, hésitante, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Au bout d'une minute, un sourire triomphant illumina le visage de la jeune gothique, elle avait réussi à la piéger...

Elle fixa la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes, puis lança des regards appuyés à Jen et à leur patron, faisant ainsi passer le message aux autres. Le regard de la majorité des agents présents convergèrent alors vers Gibbs, la jeune rousse voyait très bien où ils voulaient en venir.

"Même pas en rêve..., leur asséna-t-elle, catégorique, avec un sourire ironique...

-Jouez le jeu, allez, s'il vous plaît, lui demanda, Tony, prenant l'air le plus suppliant de toute sa collection...

-Que feriez-vous, si votre gage avait été d'embrasser, je ne sais pas moi, Ziva... lui rétorqua-t-elle en guise d'exemple... un sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh, du moment qu'elle sait que c'est un gage et qu'il n'y a aucune sorte de danger pour ma vie future, lui répondit-il en souriant...

-Mais, tout de même, arrêtez de nous prendre pour des aveugles, lui glissa la jeune israélienne.

-Je vois mal ce que votre vue peut avoir à faire là-dedans", s'immisça Gibbs dans la conversation... récoltant au passage, un regard noir de sa supérieure, s'il s'y mettait aussi, ...

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, hormis les regards appuyés des agents de son équipe, et un malheureux regard innocent du légiste. Une fois de plus, Palmer avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart "Un jour, faudra qu'ils m'expliquent", pesta-t-il intérieurement.

L'agent senior, malgré le ton calme de sa question, hésitait, il avait peut être une chance d'échapper au gage proposé, de manière détournée... Il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui, elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que lui aussi marche...

Mais elle finit pas le devancer, elle s'approcha de lui...

Chacun voulait ne faire qu'embrasser son ancien partenaire sur la joue, seulement, faute de coordination, chacun étant parti dans un sens opposé à l'autre ...Ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser devant toute l'équipe.

_D'abord surpris, mais pas pour très longtemps... _

_"Tant qu'à s'être faits avoir, autant en profiter" pensèrent-ils chacun de son côté... Bref rappel du passé, un ange passa, puis d'autres... Leurs ailes effleurant chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Les autres agents échangèrent un regard, n'osant briser la magie de l'instant, retenant leur souffle. Une nouvelle année, avec de nouvelles promesses, peut-être juste éphémères, venait d'éclore... Mais elles restaient dans l'air, en suspension... Un instant, parmi d'autres, les plus mémorables pour le couple, et leurs amis, qui savaient que ce baiser n'avait à présent plus rien d'anodin..._

Gibbs finit pas se détacher de la jeune femme et lui souhaiter une bonne nouvelle année au moment où les douze coups de minuit finissaient de retentir...

Encore une soirée avec lui qui tournait... à leur avantage à tous les deux, finit-elle par se dire, les yeux bleus de son ancien partenaire, si proches... elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir...

**" Je crois que l'année commence très bien... Murmura la rouquine, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.**

Ils s'écartèrent cependant, Jen ayant glissé auparavant une phrase rapide à l'oreille de son vis à vis, geste mal interprété par ses agents, qui se rendirent rapidement compte de leur erreur.

-Une semaine de classement de dossier pour tout le monde, on ne se ligue pas contre ses supérieure, règle numéro 12.

-La 12, ce serait pas celle en rapport avec la relation entre les collègues, lança, à moitié sûr de lui, DiNozzo.

-Disons que c'est une nouvelle résolution, conclut son supérieur, sourire aux lèvres..."


End file.
